Blood Born Differance
by No-Antidote
Summary: Blood Born:Namid is a werewolf that is taken from his mother & raised as a human.After a terrible accident,he runs away and is taken in by Tsnade.Difference: Namid & Naruto are attractions at a circus.They break out & hide in a large brick building.Konoha


I realy need help here. I have these two ideas but I don't know which one to continue. Please read them both and tell me which to do. Of corse the one most liked will be the one i work with. The other will probably be done later or just not done at all. So please help! I know that there are more words in Blood Born than in Difference, but that's because I worked longer on Blood Born.

Blood Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I do this story idea though. I'm just using Naruto characters because I like their personalities and appearances, and they suit my story. Namid, 100% my character, is here in place of the original 5 tailed jinchuuriki. I has to put Gobi in. The wolf demon suits the story just fine.

-**P**rologue- A large white wolf ran through the forest with a look of terror in her golden eyes. Clamped in her jaw was a small, breathing bundle of cloth. _**POW!**_The shot hung in the night air like the snow clung to the trees. The she-wolf fell. The cloth still clutched in her jaw. Her blood stained the ground, leaving a crimson trail in the snow. She whimpered lightly, and stared at the now moving cloth bundle. 'I'm sorry Namid. Mommy can't help you grow up.' She whimpered again and nudged the bundle slightly with her muzzle. 'But I promise to watch you from the heavens. Grow well Namid.' Her yellow eyes began to glaze over as her life seeped out of her body. A single tear swelled and fell as her eyes closed for her eternal sleep to begin. "Hey, there's something in its mouth!" A deep gruff voice called. "Really? What is it?" Another voice, not as deep as the first, said in return. "Don't know, but it's movin'." The man reached and pulled the cloth from the dead wolf's jaw. His eyes grew in shock when he saw a pale infant with white hair and strange golden brown eyes staring at him. The second man gasped at the sight of the baby boy. "Kyuske..." The younger male began. The one called Kyuske shook his head. He then picked the infant up and stood. "Well, we can't just..." He stopped talking when a chunk of carved wood tied to a piece of blue lace fell from the cloth. The younger man leaned down and picked it up. On one side a 5-tailed wolf was carved with the word "Gobi" etched below it. On the other, the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Clouds was engraved above the name "Namid" written in gold. "Well, Hiji? What's it say?" Kyuske asked. "Well...one side says 'Gobi' and the other says 'Namid'." Kyuske raised an eyebrow and look at the baby in his arms. "So," He said. "Your name's Namid, ey?" A warm smile graced Hiji's lips. "How bout we grab the game and head home before-" He was interrupted by Namid's sneeze. "-he gets sick." Hiji sighed, and Kyuske smiled. "Yeah. Come on." They loaded the wolf's body into the back of their truck and drove home. Not knowing what they had gotten themselves into.

**Memories: 14 years Later**

'Dark...It's so dark. Where am I?' The darkness fades leaving only a scene of a small town. 'Home! I'm home!' A boys voice echos. 'Everything's okay!' Suddenly the scene shatters. Only fires and black smoke remain to be seen. The smell of burning flesh hovers like Death himself. "What did you do?" A husky voice shouts in the darkness. The boy trembles, tears brimming to the surface. "I-I didn't mean to! I-i" The man steps forward and grabs the boys shoulders. He give him a rough shake. "Why? Tell me! What did you do?" The tears spill over. "I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Wall are falling and their crashes sound into the night. A large flaming wooden beam falls. Landing with a deep thump on the man. The boys eyes are wide with terror. His tears are tainted black with ash. Biting his lip, he turn his trembling body and runs out the house. "You! You did this! You've damned us all!" The ash laden people of his town shouted. as he streaks past. "Why?" Their voices reach his ears but he doesn't stop. The boy kept running. Even if he fell, he'd just get up and go again. 'My fault! They're dead and it's my fault!' He screamed. His vision was blurred by his tears, and his eyes still burned from the smoke and fire. 'It was an accident!' He cried out. Everything faded black again. And the boy was alone again. In the darkness. 'I didn't want this!' He screamed into the darkness. **"Dear child,"** A deep menacing voice echoed. **"You did want this. You begged for this to happen." **The boy covered his ears with trembling hands. 'NO! No I didn't!' To golden eyes opened behind him, and a large blood chilling smile appeared bellow them. **"But you did! You did child! You pleaded! You wished for this!"** The boy's eyes were wide in terror as he heard his voice begin to echo. _"I wish you all would just burn! I wish you would just burn to death!" _Tears fell faster, and his shaking became faster. 'You're lying! I-I couldn't have said that!' He cried out in false hopes and rapped his arms around himself. He knew that is was true. He had said the when a group of older boys had jumped him and taken a branding iron of a crescent moon to his left shoulder. The deep voice roared in laughter. "There's nothing to be afraid of." The boy lifted his head. An invisible force pulling the ribbon that tied the boy's long white hair back. His hair fell and seemed to encase his shoulders in an illusion of snow. 'Why?' He asked. **"Why?"** The voice repeated in a hushed tone before it roared in laughter again. The laughter slowly faded out existence. 'Even if I have to never speak again, I will not let this happen again. Never.' The boy whispered to himself. 'Never...' Everything was dark again. "- coming too!" A light female voice broke the empty silence in the boy's mind. His eyes fluttered open. "Lady Tsunade!" The woman's voice said again. "He's awake! He's awake!" The boy look at the woman. She held a look that the he could no longer place. "Well?" He turned his gaze to an older woman. She had long blonde hair pulled into low pigtails, and light caramel brown eyes. She was also very...bosomy. The boy snickered a little. 'Boobzilla is here! We're all gonna die! ' He thought to himself. She grabbed his collar and shook him. "What's so funny?" That's when all his memories came flooding back. They hit him like a sack of bricks. "L-lady Tsunade! Please you're scaring him!" Tear filled the boy's eyes. And he screamed. He clutched his head tightly in his hands. "No! Noooooooooooo!" He bit down so hard on his lip, that blood began to leak from it. He body began to shake wildly. Every person within hearing distance turn to look at the source of the sound. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt! I didn't want them to die!" He stated slowly. Tsunade wrapped her arm around him. "Don't worry. We know. We know it's not you fault." She whispered in an effort to console him. She pulled back and stared into his golden eyes. "You know?" He sniffled. "Yes, and your safe here. This is a place for people like you an-" She was cut off when a yellow fox came skidding around the corner. "Baa-Chan!" It shouted in a loud hyper voice. He jumped onto the bed. "Who did you hurt this time?" It tilted it's head and swayed it's tail lightly side to side. A vain seemed to pop in the woman's head. "Naruto! What have I told you about running into the sick ward!" She picked up the fox by the scruff of his neck. "B-but!" There was a poof of white smoke and the fox was a boy. His hair was the same color as the fox's and his eyes were the same shade of cerulean blue. "I wanted to know who screamed! You can't blame me!" Naruto said giving her the puppy dog look. Tsunade sighed and dropped him to the floor. "I'll talk to you later Naruto." He gave her a skittish look. "Heheh..." He then turned to the white haired boy and gave a bright smile. "Name's Naruto. Naruto Usumaki! And don't forget it!" He said before turning back into a fox and running off. Shizune gave a light smile. "Sorry. He can be quite the hassle sometimes." Then both the women looked at the boy. "What's your name?" Shizune asked. The boy pulled the wooden medallion from his shirt. He flipped it to the side of the Cloud symbol. "Namid?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, Namid," Tsunade began. "Welcome to Konoha." She held out her hand and gave a nod of reassurance. Slowly he took her and and shook it.

**The Difference**

Prologue: The circus music played softly as the Ringmaster stepped into the center ring. "We all know of the Great Wolf Demon! Gobi!" The crowd was hushed, hanging on every one of his words. "What if I said I possess his Jinchuuriki. His human capsule?" One man stupid in the crowd stood. "How do we know that you're not lying?" He shouted. The man in the center ring laughed. "Oh! I'll prover to you that he is the real deal! Bring it out!" He turned to his left as four muscle packed men pulled a large steal cage. In side sat a 16 year old boy with snow white hair. People still sat silent. Even the man who stood in protest earlier. "This boy is the capsule in which Gobi hides." A fifth man walked out holding a dog carrier. "In this smaller cage is a Kitsune. A fox demon." He reached his arm into the cage and pulled out the small frightened fox. It struggled to get out of his grip. The ringmaster smirked. He threw the fox onto the ground. It yelped in pain as it hit the ground with a thud. The white haired boy's head snapped up at the sound of the fox hitting the ground. A low deadly growl echoed through the tent, and two golden eyes stared with searing hatred at the man in the center ring who held an evil grin. "Watch the boy and see what happens." Everyone's attention was now directed at the boy, but his gaze still lay on the ringmaster. The man kicked the kistune as it tried to stand. The boy's growl turned into a snarl and he slowly stood. The ringmaster stepped on the fox's tail, and a scream of pain erupted from it's tiny muzzle. The boy released a howl and began ramming the cages door. "Stop hurting him! He's down nothing to you!" He cried out between his collisions with the iron bars. The people stared as the ringmaster continued to beat the little fox, the boy continued to ram the cage. The ringmaster pulled the whip from his belt. The fox's blue eyes grew in few. The whip slung forward and made contact with the fox's hide. Another yowl of agony sounded. Everyone's eyes were on the boy who had stopped ramming the cage. His gold eyes brimmed with tears. "STOP IT!" He roared. Everyone stared in shock as the boy's golden eyes faded into a blood red color. The whip sounded again, and again another yowl came. "I SAID STOP!" An array of colors seemed to seep from his skin. Two clear-white wolf-like ears appeared on his head along with a flame colored tail. Everything grew hot, and the iron cage began to melt. The ringmaster's eyes grew wide with fear. He dropped the whip and backed away. "I-I'm sorry!" He cried, covering his face with his hands. The boy changed into a large white wolf with a long red tail, still his eyes were blood red. He walked up to the unconscious fox. Picking the kitsune up in his mouth, he turned to the man. "You'd better hope that he survives. Because, if not, I'll come for you. And I'll make you suffer until you die!" The wolf said between his clenched teeth. He then turned and took off with the sleeping fox. "Please, Naruto, hang in there..." His tail faded to white and his eyes back to gold. He kept running. Even as night came, he still kept running. Thanking whoever was listening for the cover of the woods.

**Hiding Hole:**

It was already morning, and there was still no where to hide. The wolf was getting tired, but he knew he couldn't stop. Not until he knew his fox was safe. After another half hour they came to a large opening. 'A meadow? In the middle of a forest? How odd.' He thought as he look around. He spotted a large brick building. Thinking it was abandoned, he took off towards it. He slowed to a stop when he noticed strong scents of human and animal. It confused him, but he started moving forward. Know this was probably his last chance for a comfortable hiding place. He circled around the large building, he kept low, in case any humans were still there. He stopped just below an open window, and before going in, he lifted his head enough to see if any one was there. When his search was finished, and he knew that no humans were still in the room, he jumped into the room. He walked cautiously, in case he missed someone, to a large black couch and laid Naruto down on it. He nudged the tiny fox, hoping, praying, to get some sort of response. He stared at the kitsune with worried eyes. 'Naruto, do something, anything! Please just do something that says you're still alive, that you're okay...' He whimpered, nudging the fox again. He let out a long sigh when the fox grunted in pain. 'Not what I wanted, but you're alive.' A smile passed onto the wolf's muzzle. Finally feeling that they were safe he curled up, taking one last glance at the fox before he laid his head down to sleep.


End file.
